User blog:Addfire/A Headmaster's Tale
A Headmaster's Tale NOT CANON THIS IS WHAT WOULD HAVE HAPPENED IF I SURVIVED TRIAL #2 Despair is beautiful. I remember, once, back in my days at Hope's Peak High, there was one like me, though he took the guise of a yellow mouse. I had dreams of hope back then, I thought that if we 'all worked together' and just 'believed in ourselves' that we would get out of it together. My best friend, Redja, hurt me beyond recognition. I don't believe I ever forgot. But after that, I was brought into a different school. I was nursing my wounds from Redja, but that school, to, had a sadistic headmaster, who spoke through a puppet, always sarcastic and rude. The three people constant throughout all of my suffering and triumphs were Redja, Eddie, and Venera. My thoughts on Redja were obvious. Venera hurt me not emotionally, but physically, although I believe I had started to become friendly with him after showing him the 'apple'. But Eddie... He always wanted the best for everyone. When he found love, I was behind him. I was always behind him. But I couldn't take the unending torment. It was too much. Each time I would leave, only to be hurt again. As an actor, I had to cycle through personalities constantly. But I got stuck on one. I called it the 'shriveled old potato'. At first it was a joke, hah hah look at all we've been through! But while the others were laughing, it was serious for me. I'd been crying since I entered that school. In me, it didn't register as something beyond my grasp, something bigger than me, but as two people. Redja had died, three years after my final school year. While others cried at the loss of a survivor, I was crying tears of joy. But what about the other two? Wherever I suffered, Venera and Eddie where there. And they always, always had each other. It wasn't fair. We were still young, and with everything we had gone through, school was still nessecary. So I faked my own death, killed a headmaster, and waited. You would think that they would know better than to come back to Hope's Peak. I netted some others, who were pretty much filler. And I watched them sink into despair. Except for Eddie. One, a quite firey fellow, killed a very feline boy, slashing him through the eyes and heart. When he tried to break a camera in anger, I had no choice but to gun him down. That left four, two of which went on a suicide mission to try and remove me. One of them was Venera. I believe that I played each one like a kazoo. Internal bleeding isn't pretty, I can tell you that. So there were two strolling the halls of Hope's Peak. Neither was willing to kill the other, but neither knew that. I kept waiting for Eddie to snap, for him to show a glimpse of despair. But I was disappointed. Instead, a boy named Kristian, who reminded me of my first headmaster, killed himself. I was forced to let Eddie go. Hope won. I lost. Category:Blog posts